1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure torsion shock absorber that is capable of reciprocal direction shock absorption performance and, furthermore, is of more compact dimensions and requires less raw materials to fabricate.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bicycle, motorcycle, and automobile frame or chassis shock absorbers often consist of a coarse steel material that is coiled into a spring, with the spring then conjoined to mounts, enabling one end of the spring to be installed to the bottom end of the frame or chassis of the said force receiving entities such that the tensility of the spring buffers the motion of the undulating force receiving entities. Since such conventional shock absorbers are of larger physical dimensions, they require more raw materials to produce and, furthermore, are only capable of absorbing shock in a single direction. Thus, positioning must be carefully considered before installation. This is far from ideal and such shortcomings have long annoyed manufacturers and consumers. Therefore, a torsion shock absorber structure capable of enhanced performance and having greater practical value is truly necessary, which is the central motivation of the invention herein.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure torsion shock absorber comprised of a curved clevis rocker arm and solid rocker arm, with mounting holes formed through one rounded end of the rocker arms and bush holes formed through the opposite rounded end having symmetrical notches respectively machined along the inner circumferences; to assemble the shock absorber, a torsion shaft constructed of a spring steel material is inserted into the bush holes of the rocker arms, respective insertion is accomplished into the holes of the corresponding mounting rings and torque seat, a faced washer and a bushing are placed in the bush hole opening of the solid rocker arm, and a C-shaped circlip is fitted onto each of the two ends of the torsion shaft; the mounting holes of the clevis rocker arm and the solid rocker arm are then installed to force receiving entities, wherein the tensility of the torsion shaft is capable of reciprocal shock absorption performance.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure torsion shock absorber in which the reciprocating operation of the shock absorber facilitates installation to different force receiving entities to thereby increase its practical value and, furthermore, since the present invention is of more compact dimensions, less raw materials are required for fabrication, which reduces production cost.
To enable a further understanding of the major features and innovations of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.